dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Divine election
Election of the Divine is done by the College of Clerics upon the death of the current Divine. Grand clerics are required to travel to Val Royeaux and convene until a new Divine is chosen. The vote must be unanimous. This page lists decisions that affect who is chosen as the Divine in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It contains major spoilers for the game and its epilogue. There are three candidates: Leliana, Cassandra and Vivienne. The election system works very similarly to the approval system. The candidates earn or lose points based on your choices throughout the game. Whoever accumulates the most points wins the election. __TOC__ Support war table operation * Supported candidate earns +10 points Major choices In Hushed Whispers * "You're our allies." ("We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side.") – Offer the rebel mages a full alliance. * "You're our prisoners." ("You will surrender yourselves as prisoners and conscripts of the Inquisition.") – Conscript the rebel mages into the service of the Inquisition. Champions of the Just * "Rebuild as our partners." ("Your Order is a symbol that holds the people's respect. That cannot die today.") – Ask the templars to join you as free allies. * "Then yield and serve us." ("There is no time. If the old Order is too broken to stand, then become knights under the Inquisition!") – Convince the templars to disband and become part of the Inquisition instead. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts Celene dead: * Gaspard and Briala: * Gaspard alone: Celene alive: * Public truce between all three: * Gaspard executed: * Gaspard spared: Here Lies the Abyss * "Help the Inquisition." ("You stay and do whatever you can to help.") – The Grey Wardens help the Inquisition. They may be vulnerable to corruption. */ * "Get out of Orlais." ("You leave.") – The Wardens are banished from Orlais. They do not help the Inquisition. Conversations Inquisitor speech * "I'll do it because it's right." ("This isn't about a greater message. We have an enemy and we have to stand together.") * "I will lead them to vengeance." ("Vengeance is what I want. For the lives taken, and the lies spoken.") * "I'll be a servant of faith." ("I will restore what Corypheus could never destroy. I am but a servant of the Light.") * "A dwarf/elf/Qunari will stand for us all." * "I fight for order, not faith." ("Our concern must be the order and safety of this world. Not the next.") * "I'll set an example as a mage." ("With fear running rampant, they need to see a mage standing for what is right.") * "I'll do it for my own power." ("The Inquisition will be a force to rival any in Thedas. In my name.") Cassandra Investigate * "Forget the Chantry." ("I don't see why you think the Chantry is so worthy of reform.") * "Perhaps there's another way." ("There are other ways you can change things.") After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * "You'd make a good Divine./You'd be perfect." ("I think you'd make an excellent choice.") * "Maybe the Chantry should end." ("Perhaps the Chantry needs more than just change.") Leliana Unknown * "The Chantry preached hate." ("It was the Chantry that taught people hate and fear.") After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * "Why does change matter?" ("I don't see why you'd bother.") * "It's a noble goal." ("It is certainly something worth working for.") * "I'd support you." ("I think you would make a good Divine.") – Support Leliana as the new Divine. * "The world needs that Chantry." ("The world could certainly use the force for good you describe.") Vivienne Warm approval * "Andraste and the Maker cast very large shadows." After In Hushed Whispers * "We need the Circle back." ("The Circle has to be restored if we want to keep the peace.") * "We need mages in the Chantry." ("Mages shouldn't be kept out of the Chantry. Who knows the dangers of magic better than a mage?") Investigate * "So teach them not to fear." ("It will take time, but people can learn not to fear magic.") * "They deserve what happens." ("They destroy themselves then, and they deserve it.") After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * "You'd make a good Divine." ("Actually, I think you fit the criteria perfectly, Vivienne.") * "I agree." ("I think Cassandra would be best for the job.") * "What about Leliana?" ("Leliana might be a better choice than Cassandra, don't you think?") * "I'll make sure they do." ("A few words to the right people, and we can ensure no one objects to you taking the Sunburst Throne.") Josephine * (About grand clerics consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses) "It's needed more than ever." ("The Chantry should be a place of hope, not another group scrambling for answers.") Mother Giselle * "The Chantry did terribly." ("It would be difficult for us to do worse.") * "I hope so." ("The Temple of Mythal held knowledge safe for untold centuries. It would be tragic to lose it.") Dorian * (About the Chantry being a relic) "I agree with you." ("I share your opinion, actually.") Bugs * Whenever Leliana is supposed to lose 1 or 5 points, she gains them instead. }} Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay Category: Guides